


Identity

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: Smallville, Sorority Boys
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Gender Identity, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam moves on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

Adam hadn't gone to work with Dave. He'd tried to come up with excuses: sick relative, better job offer, need for a change of scenery. They were all lies, though the last one was closest. Mostly, he just needed to be where no one knew him. Where he didn't have a history of being a sexist pig or an asshole.

He moved around for about a year, taking shit jobs that paid his weekly hotel bills. And after a year of looking, he found it. No one in Metropolis knew Adina, more importantly, no one knew Adam. He found a decent job, internship at a small papermill, and spent his days as Adam and his nights as Adina. And it worked, for a few months.

\-------

Rain beat against the windows of the restaurant, an all night diner that had seen better days, where Adina sat. She'd only come inside to keep from getting wet, but after five minutes she'd given up and decided to stay and eat. The rain was showing no signs of stopping and she didn't feel like ruining all her hard work just yet. Night was still young.

The bell on the front door jangled and Adina's eyes slid across the room. A dark-haired man stood just inside, sopping wet, startling green eyes, buff. Young. Adina's eyes moved away. Just another fool caught out in the rain.

Moments later the kid was sitting across from her, staring hard, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Lex?" the kid whispered.

Adina frowned. "Pardon?"

"Lex...it's me." The smile had slipped from his face. "Clark."

Adina rolled her eyes. "Hello, Clark. I'm not Lex. Go away."

"No, but really." Clark leaned forward. "It's okay, Lex."

Adina sighed and sat up a little straighter. Looking the kid firmly in the eyes, she repeated herself. "I'm _not_ Lex." Nothing. "I'm Adina." Still nothing. "I don't know you."

The kid frowned and ran his eyes up and down Adina. "You're not Lex?"

Adina almost laughed. "No. Not Lex." She shrugged. "Sorry."

"No..it's...." Clark's voice trailed off. Taking a breath, he tried again. "Okay...no, I mean. I'm sorry. You just look like hi..um..." A blush stained his cheeks. "Like my friend. Sorry."

This time Adina had to smile. "No problem. Were you meeting...Lex here?"

Clark shook his head, but was smiling again. "I just, I saw you and...."

Adina nodded and then leaned back as the waitress arrived and placed her food down.

"Anything for you sir?" The waitress asked Clark.

"Yeah, um...coffee?" Clark asked before settling into the booth, relaxing and training his smile on Adina. "So, Adina...come here often?"

Adina did laugh at that.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, many years ago, I have very little understanding of trans* issues and experiences. I've left my original tagging (cross dressing) on here even though for me it was never just that. I've added trans character to the tagging because I believe that is a more accurate tag. As I am cis, I cannot fully understand the feelings/experiences of trans* individuals or gender fluid/queer people, but I hope that what I've written is not grossly offensive. If it is, please let me know.


End file.
